yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Dark Magician Girl Main Characters
The main characters of The Little Dark Magician Girl. As it's based on the Disney Film, their characteristics are fused with their respective Disney Character. Protagonists "There's no more stormy weather." "Now we can sing together." "In perfect harmony. We're feeling better now! We'll sing together now! Here on the land and sea!" - Mana and her daughter Melody singing after Morgana's second defeat. ''The Little Dark Magician Girl: Mana's Adventures Under the Sea'' Torunka - The king of the Ka World. When his younger child, Mana, was born, Torunka believed she looked a lot like his wife, Anru. He also agreed with the idea of naming the girl Mana. When Mana pulled on Torunka's green beard to take a closer look at it, Torunka noted how inquisitive she was. ''The Little Dark Magician Girl'' "If only you could know the things I long to say. If only I could tell you what I wish I could convey. It's in my every glance. My heart's an open book. You'd see it all at once if only you would look." - Mana as she wished to tell Atem how she felt. [[Mana|'Mana']] - A young Ka known as the Dark Magician Girl. Even though her mother was killed by humans, Mana's still fascinated by them. This puts her at odds with her father, King Torunka. When Mana meets the young and dashing Prince Atem, she'll do anything to be with them. Even giving her voice to the Dragon Lady, Vivian. [[Atem|'Atem']] - Atem is still overcoming the loss of his father a month ago. After his life was saved by a woman who had the most beautiful voice Atem ever heard, he becomes obsessed with finding her and thanking her at the very least. A few weeks before his eighteenth birthday, his advisor, Shimon, gave him the Millennium Puzzle as a present. [[Mahad|'Mahad']] - Mana's brother, the Dark Magician. He isn't fond of Mana's fascination with the human world, but he's willing to help her get Atem when he sees how important he is to her. When trying to stop Mana from becoming a human, he accidentally gets turned into a human as well. [[Tristan Taylor|'Tristan']] - The composer, body guard, and advisor to King Torunka. He's also a friend of Mana's but he isn't too keen on the idea of Mana being in love with a human. He's also very bad at keeping secrets. [[Yugi Moto (character)|'Yugi']] - Mana's adopted cousin. He's also a Dark Magician, and he's supportive of Mana's treasure-seeking. He's also the main source of comfort to Tea, but he isn't that good at holding her up when she's scared and jumps into his arms. [[Tea Gardner|'Tea']] - A childhood friend of Mana's and a Magician of Faith. Tea is terrified of humans, and she'll jump into Yugi's arms the minute someone says a human is coming. [[Joey Wheeler|'Joey']] - A more recent friend of Mana's. Joey's a Flame Swordsman and lives in the human world. He thinks he knows everything about humans, but he's usually very, very wrong. ''The Little Dark Magician Girl II: Return to the Ka World'' "You are my world, my darling. What a wonderful world I see. You are the song I'm singing. You're my beautiful Melody!" - Mana singing to her new born baby, Melody. Melody - The daughter of Atem and Mana. She's in love with the sea, but with Vivian's sister, Morgana, at large, Mana and Atem had a wall built to protect Melody. Eventually, she felt so suffocated, she ran away, followed by her cousin Manar. Mana - Fearing for her daughter's life, Mana's forbidden her from going into the sea. When Melody runs away, Mana's heart broken and blames herself, so she returns to being a Dark Magician Girl and goes to look for her. Manar - The son of Mahad and Isis. Manar is very excited about magic, but he has trouble using it. When Melody runs away, Manar blames himself and promises to help Melody. Duke - A brother to the Harpie Lady Sisters. He longs to be a hero, but his courage is very small, and he's also too afraid of heights to even look up until he meets an eleven-year-old Dark Magician and a twelve-year-old Dark Magician Girl. Antagonists "With that little magician girl, I'll make my dear outlook divine. Things are working out according to my ultimate design! Soon I'll have dear little Mana, and now both worlds will be mine!" - Vivian singing in triumph just before her wedding to Atem. ''The Little Dark Magician Girl'' "And now you poor unfortunate souls! Time's up! You're through!" - Vivian after Torunka surrenders himself and his power in exchange for Mana's freedom. Vivian - The apprentice to the king before Torunka, and the old school friend to Torunka. When the old king died, Vivian was given the Millennium Stone and the part of the Ka World that the Harpie monsters lived in. When Vivian began using her power to manipulate monsters, Torunka banished her to a cave, and she thirsted for revenge. She may have her chance when Mana comes seeking a way to be with Prince Atem. ''The Little Dark Magician Girl II: Return to the Ka World'' "Kiddies, you're my new heroes." - Diabound upon seeing that Melody and Manar have gotten the Scepter. Morgana - Morgana is the younger sister of Vivian. She resents Vivian as she was their mother's favorite. Two years after Vivian's death, when Melody was born, she attacked the party at the sea. Morgana was stopped and retreated to the ice caves of the north where she waited for a chance to get her shot back. When Melody and Manar ran away, she lured them to her and turned them into Ka monsters in exchange for them getting her the Grand Magic Scepter. [[Thief King Bakura|'Diabound']] - Originally a very intimidating Ka monster, he was turned into a human and he retreated with Morgana. He wants nothing more than to return to his Ka form, and he lured Melody and Manar to Morgana to further that goal. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Dennis Fielder's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:The Little Dark Magician Girl Category:Characters Category:Main Characters